


Day 26 - Chance

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [26]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc takes the chance Nathaniel offers.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day 26 - Chance

Marc sighed, staring out the window of his tower. He was bored out of his mind once again and hadn’t been able to come up with any good ideas for his stories. The noiret decided to slip into his favorite daydream, the one where Prince Juste finally stopped chasing after him. Marc didn’t particularly care how, he was sick and tired of being cooped up this tower.

“Hello?” The voice shattered Marc’s daydream and brought him back to reality as Marc shrieked in surprise.

When he whirled around in surprise, Marc saw a confused male with hair the color of fire and eyes like the ocean sitting on the window ledge. After a few moments of silence Marc finally got control of his mouth. “Hi?”

“So, what are you doing here?” The other asked, simple curiosity in his tone.

Marc hesitated before truthfully answering. “I live here. What are you doing here?”

The redhead blushed. “I got curious. I’ve always seen this tower when I come to the clearing to paint or sketch, and curiosity finally got the best of me.” He quickly explained. “Oh! Where are my manners. My name is Nathaniel, it’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, my name is Marc.”

Nathaniel kindly smiled at him, making Marc’s heart flutter. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you live here?”

Marc looked down sadly. “It’s supposed to be for my own safety. Prince Juste wants to make me his bride and will stop at nothing until he achieves his goal. Here he doesn’t know where I am, but…”

“But what?” Nathaniel gently prompted.

“But it’s lonely and boring here. There’s only so much isolation I can take. I want to go outside, sit in the sunlight, and be with my friends.” Tears began to well up in his eyes, and Marc wiped them away.

Nathaniel looked at him in sympathy. “That’s not fair. It’s not your fault some sicko is trying to marry you, you don’t deserve this!” Nathaniel angrily paced back and forth. “And what if your location gets leaked, you’re trapped in here with no escape so it’ll be child’s play to kidnap you!” He suddenly stopped and stared at Marc with such an intensity that Marc felt his face flush. “What if you come with me? We can explore the world and I can even sneakily take you to see your friends. So what do you say?”

Marc looked at the redhead’s smiling face and outstretched hand. The noiret smiled back before taking the chance and offered hand, allowing Nathaniel to take him from his boring life.


End file.
